Jessie Roberts
Jessie Roberts is a fictitious character from the YouTube comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show. Jessie is Martin Anderson's girlfriend, despite the countless number of times the two have broken up and re-united, which serves as one of the shows running gags. She debuted in the Season 1 episode The Biffy Martona Chronicle. Background Jessie is first introduced in the series in The Biffy Martona Chronicle, about to go date Martin (as seen in the gallery below). All seems perfect for the two and their friendship, however, the next morning, Martin get's a phonecall from a man identifying himself as Biffy Martona (it is later revealed to be Jonah Flenderson, Martin's cousin, who does this as part of an elaborate plan to get Martin to "catch" a rare Pokemon located at Jessie's house). The man claims that Jessie has dumped Martin for himself instead, for seemingly no reason. Infuriated, Martin goes out and buys a sports car (coincidentally, he was about to buy himself a new car anyhow, as his old one recently burst into flames) to attempt to win her back. Martin buys the car and immediately drives over to Jessie's house to reconcile, however, he is unable to stop his car in time as he pulls into her house and ends up running straight into her while she's checking her mail, sending her (and her mailbox) flying. Later in the episode, it is revealed that Jessie survived the incident and is in the hospital (the collision scene cut to black before cutting to the exterior of a funeral home, implying that she was killed, but the funeral is revealed to be for the Ncdonald's founder instead). Jessie's condition is followed up in Death on Behalf of my Wife's Birthday, the very next episode, where she is still in the hospital as a result of being hit by the car: She has a broken right arm and a broken left leg, and various other, less critical injuries. While taking a nap in the hospital, Martin (foolishly) comes into her room un-invitedly and, using a convoluted plot he came up with just minutes ago, unsuccessfully attempts to reconcile with her. At this point in the show, we learn that Jessie actually did not dump Martin over the car incident, since the car manufacture was found at fault for the accident. Rather, it was due to the enormous load of illegally downloaded files that were found on Martin's computer: these files were discovered following Martin's arrest for supposedly trespassing on Jessie's property when responding to "Biffy's" (actually Jonah Flenderson's) phonecall. The conversation ends with Martin's boss Larry Jackingson calling security to escort him out of Jessie's room. She re-unites with Martin by accident in The Worse Than Derek Savage Christmas Pageant, the Season 1 finale. The episode ends on a cliff hanger, hinting that the two may have gotten back together again. It turns out they did, only to break up yet again a short time later. Life Story Jessie was born in Pasadena California and has been a southern California resident for her entire life. She moved out and into an apartment in Anaheim when she was 19 years old, where she took a job working at Disneyland while in college. Jessie worked at Disneyland up until she graduated college, where she would leave her job to pursue gardening, what she loved to do most. She did, however, have a bit of trouble reaching such a job, so she was later employed at Flawmart for two years. After that, she quit her job and managed to find and land a job as a florist, which she remains as to this day. Character Jessie lives in what use to be her mother-side grandmother's now 107 year old home, which she inherited when she was 24 years old, after her grandmother passed away at 91 years old. She has kept nearly everything in the house that belonged to her Grandmother: she even kept her old TV set for a while, but eventually had to throw it out and replace it with an HD TV after it broke. Jessie's Grandmother is buried at a grave sight in the house's front yard. Jessie is partially of Australian descent. Her father-side great-grandparents, grandparents, and father were born and raised in Australia. Her father moved to the United States when he was 14 years old. Despite the fact that she has already a few times dumped Martin (who himself has been dumped by a countless number of now ex-girlfriends), Jessie is very forgiving in nature, so he has given Martin a second (and way beyond second) chance to make things right between the two of them. Jessie is good friends with Katrina Leggo. The two, along with several others female acquaintances, meet up at brunch every other Saturday. Her birthday is November 4th. Appearance Jessie wears a lime green T-shirt, light blue jeans with a brown leather belt, and burgundy sandals. Likes * Her boyfriend Martin * Oranges * Anything that used to belong to her now-deceased grandmother * Preserving old things, such as antiques Dislikes * Anything excessively fancy (especially cars) * Bills Trivia * Jessie is the first character of the show to debut outside of their normal attire. Her normal attire is a lime green T-shirt and light blue jeans, but the first time she's shown on screen, she is wearing a black dress with high-heels. Appearances * The Biffy Martona Chronicle * Death on Behalf of my Wife's Birthday * The Worse Than Derek Savage Christmas Pageant Gallery Jessie_and_Martin_picture_(cropped)_(ALT).png|A photo portrait of Jessie and Martin taken while on a date.| Image_No_9_(03).jpg|Jessie in her black dress, as she first appears in the series in The Biffy Martona Chronicle Image_No_14_(03).jpg|Jessie in the same episode later on in her normal attire: just minutes before getting his by Martin's car: notice the slightly different character design compared to her present one. Jessie_hospital.jpg|Jessie in the hospital after getting hit by Martin's car: as seen in "Death on Behalf of my Wife's Birthday" Jessie_post-hospital.jpg|Jessie in the Season 1 finale, her first appearance since her hospital visit. Katrina_and_Jessie_are_incredibly_unimpressed_when_Jonah_tells_them_a_joke.jpg|Jessie and Katrina are incredibly unimpressed with Jonah Flenderson tell them a bad joke. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tertiary (Supporting) Characters